


Of Mouse and Men: The Past Life of Rafael Barba

by Feral_Fic_Writer, malevolent_muse



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: A prequel to "A New Life" this is Omega Rafael Barba's story of his pet life and how he came to live with Alpha Olivia Benson.In a world where fertility is everything, Omegas deemed infertile have their personhood revoked and are relegated to the status of pets. Bought and sold for use and abuse, the life of an Omega pet is most often miserable.Until the age of thirty-six, Rafael Barba had successfully passed himself of as a Beta and achieved professional heights unthinkable to most Omegas. Then, in an instant, everything changed.Alpha and SVU Lieutenant Olivia Benson lived a quiet life all but consumed by her job. Then, in an instant, everything  changed.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Other(s)
Series: A New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177550
Comments: 29
Kudos: 20





	1. Attorney at Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635926) by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer). 



> Hello Dear Readers!
> 
> Here is the Barba backstory you _New Life_ fans have been asking after. It's so great to be doing this collaboration with Muse! - Feral
> 
> A big thanks and a warm welcome to any returning _New Life_ readers. We hope you relish reading about Barba’s journey as much as you have Carisi’s. To any new readers, we are so pleased to have you join us.
> 
> The first installment (though second work) in this series, [_A New Life_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635926/chapters/72859734/), was written by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/profile/), inspired to do an A/B/O take on [malevolent_muses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/profile/)'s work [_Rewoven Fealty_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935243/chapters/39792159/). For the prequel, we’ve decided to join forces to bring all our lovely readers a new tale.
> 
> We hope you enjoy. - Muse

Papers neatly arranged atop his desk, Rafael Barba sat with a yellow legal pad. Ignoring his computer, pen in hand, reviewing his case files, he took notes in his long-handed scrawl.

Though his opponents described his court appearances as brazen and ostentatious, he was always thoroughly prepared. Consequently, today found him in meticulous preparation for the next day's closing arguments.

Nearly finished and feeling sure he had all the ammo he needed to thoroughly thrash the opposing counsel tomorrow, his thoughts drifted to what restaurant he'd have dinner at. His empty stomach gurgled while he debated the merits of Ponti’s heavy cream-covered steak frites vs. Mawphin’s fresh mango curry.

His fanciful ponderings were disrupted by a knock at his door.

"Enter," he called, glancing up.

The man who stepped in was unfamiliar, but his scent definitely announced him as the bothersome Alpha sort.

"Can I help you?" Barba's gaze flickered back down to his work. "I am certain I don't have anyone marked on my schedule for now.

"And given the hour, it'd be best if you were able to come back another day. Check with Carmen on your way out. She'll get you added to my roster."

Despite having clearly been dismissed, the Alpha made no move to leave.

Instead, he smirked and stated, "My name is Agent Cardona. I'm with New York Omega Control.

"And, yes, you're right, I don't have an appointment. Don't need one for what I'm after."

"Omega Control?"

Barba tried to sound casual though his mouth had gone dry. No matter how many close calls he had had in the past, there was never a point in time the fear of getting caught didn't linger.

"So you're a _dog catcher_?"

Cardona shrugged, "I've been called worse things."

"Well," Barba huffed, thinking sharp assurance the best strategy, "whatever your actual title is, I'm not sure why you're here. None of my recent cases involve pets.

"And even if they did, I wouldn't be able to disclose that information as it is privileged. So, whatever reason you think you're here for, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Are you sure about that, _Omega_?"

Barba's brows furrowed in anger even as cold dread flooded his belly. He prayed his well-suppressed scent hadn't just spiked. Subconsciously, he smoothed his hand down the silken surface of his favorite pink tie, making sure it was tucked into his vest.

"I beg your pardon. What did you call me?"

"Omega," Caver said, fixing him with a knowing glare.

"You're mistaken," Barba growled. "Take a whiff, Agent. From what I hear, you Alphas have an infallible sense of smell. I am clearly a Beta."

"I admit," the agent answered coolly, "the illegal scent suppressors you’re on are remarkable. Though that shouldn’t be too surprising since everything about you is remarkable…

"Son of Cuban immigrants who gained a full-ride scholarship to Harvard: Remarkable. Your career as an attorney: Remarkable.

"The fact that you've gone this long without your true dynamic being detected…

"Immensely remarkable."

"Enough," Barba barked. Though his legs had gone numb after being called "Omega" he rose to his feet. "My name is clearly being slandered here. And I will not be insulted by some dim-witted Alpha on a wild-goose chase in a vain attempt to boost his own credentials.

“Get out!"

Cardona smiled and took a step closer.

"Why don't you loosen the collar of that snazzy dress-shirt you're wearing and show me some skin?"

"I said get out!"

"If you are truly a Beta," Cardona leered, "then prove it. Show me you don't have a bonding gland. If you don't do as I tell you, Omega, I'll take that shirt off myself."

"First and foremost," Barba's mind raced, sorting through his options, none of which were promising, "I am a lawyer. You think I'm just going to let you walk in here and conduct an illegal strip search of my person? I think not.

“Now, for the third time, get the fuck out!"

Cardona reached into his jacket, and Barba froze for just a second, thinking he was pulling out a gun. What the agent pulled out was worse: a warrant. The thick sheath of tri-folded papers in its tell-tale blue covering landed on his desk.

Fighting to steady trembling fingers, he picked it up and read the contents.

Doing his best to remain calm and keep his polished demeanor, he stood and moved around his desk. "You think I'm a pet?” he scoffed.

"Well, I assure you, I am a far cry from those feeble-minded creatures. I will be challenging this warrant before you get the chance to enforce it."

Fear and rage barreling through his veins, he crumpled the warrant up and chucked it at Cardona. The agent momentarily distracted by the balled-up papers being thrown at him, Barba took this single chance he had to try and escape.

He ran.

Knocking past the Cardona, he flew out his office door, only to be met by two more Alpha officers lying in wait.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Barba silently cursed, _he brought back-up_.

Dodging these two men as well, he took off down the hallway, his brown leather wingtips slipping on the polished floors. It didn't matter if his colleagues saw him barreling down their corridors like a madman. If he didn't manage to evade these Omega Control agents, his life would be over.

So, he ran like his life depended on it.

Because it did.

Not far behind him, the agents charged after him. Alphas, the lot of them, had not only an advantage in size but in athletic ability as well. The only thing Barba had going for him was that he knew the building far better.

This kept his narrow lead going for as long as it did.

Hand on the rail for stability, he practically threw himself down the stairwell. At the bottom was an emergency exit to the street. It didn't take a brilliant lawyer like himself to know his escape from these men depended on reaching it.

He was so close he could practically smell the street air.

"STOP, OMEGA!"

Seeing him nearing a true escape, one of the agents had hauled out his Alpha voice. Barba had prepared for the eventuality of this moment. He'd spent countless anguished hours over the course of his adult life listening to and resisting recordings of this dreaded Alphic tool.

The stairwell echoed with the shout, enhancing its power. It didn't freeze him the way it would have if he'd been unpracticed, but the impact of a live voice was just enough to make his stride falter.

At the trip in his gait, his dress shoes' smooth soles slipped on the second to last landing. Barba slowed to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling. The Alpha-voiced agent, who had been hot on his heels a second before, slammed into him.

Barba's head hit the wall with a loud whack, and his vision completely whited out. Searing pain radiated through his skull and brought him to his knees. He worried he'd lose consciousness.

In an instant, the Alpha had wrestled him to the ground and climbed atop him. Pinned by the larger male, unable to resist, rough hands manhandled Barba onto his stomach. His wrists were painfully pinched as they were cuffed together. He roared in rage as Cardona joined them and immediately pulled up his tie. He yanked at the collar of his shirt.

A button popped as Barba’s shirt collar was torn open. Skin heated from the exertion of his failed flight attempt, cool air kissed the skin of his exposed anemic bonding gland. Flat and bruised-looking instead of blushed and plump, it was still recognizable.

"Well, lookie here, boys," the agent crowed, "looks like we caught ourselves an unregistered Omega!"


	2. Pet ID: 172021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba is taken to the Pet Center for processing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful response to this fic's first chapter! 
> 
> I am delighted to say that Muse will be making herself making herself known in the comment replies for chapter one. I might chime in now and then also.
> 
> Now we're off and getting into the hard stuff. Things go south for Barba right out of the gate. So be prepared.
> 
> And I am hoping to get another chapter of New Life up in a day or so. So keep an eye out for that. Right now the plan for this fic is to update once a week, every Wednesday. So hopefully this will give you something to look forward to.

It was so humiliating. A curious crowd gathered on the sidewalk as, kicking and screaming, Barba was stuffed into a kennel box in the back of the Omega Control van. His loud, abrasive antics didn't benefit him in the slightest, but he simply couldn't stop. He wasn't just going to act like a helpless Omega.

"I demand to be released! This is illegal!" he raged as the heavy doors slammed shut, locking him in. He lashed out, his remaining dress shoe slamming into the cage door. "I am NOT a pet! Get me the fuck out of here!"

As he yelled, his eyes kept darting down to where his other wingtip lay outside the bars, knocked off him in the struggle to shove him into the kennel. Rich brown leather against the cold gray steel of the van's floor, it was amazing how something mundane as a lost shoe could suddenly seem so ominous.

His ranting went unheeded by the Alpha agents. Barba looked up and watched them through the wire mesh reinforced window now separating him from his captors. In their sound-proofed cab, they didn't even turn around to look at him as they fired up their vehicle. Instead, they laughed and grinned in conversation with each other, clearly uncaring that they were utterly destroying his life.

Everything he'd fought so hard to overcome, all the success he'd achieved had been completely wiped out in a matter of minutes.

The back of the van reeked of Omega terror. The scent of countless pets ingrained in the van's very metal made Barba's temples throb. He added his own layer to this seething in anger and anguish.

His mind spun madly. There were those who thought him pompous in his practice, but he'd earned that pride. When it came to hiding his status, however, he'd always kept a certain humility in order to remain ever-cautious.

_I was so fucking careful. How the hell did they find me?_

He hadn't arrived at an answer when the van finally came to a stop. Straightening as much as the cramped kennel allowed, he drew a deep breath and resolved to not let them get the best of him. Whatever he was subjected to, he would persevere. Just as he always had throughout his hard-fought life.

Somehow, someway, he would get through this and come out on top.

The back door opened and Cardona stood there looking ridiculously smug. Next to his was a pale woman in a white lab coat. The reality of his situation slapped Barba anew seeing "Veterinarian" embroidered in blue over her coat's breast pocket.

"Get me out of here," he growled, glad he sounded nowhere near as terrified as he felt. His fear and the fact that his hands were still restrained behind his back did little to dissuade him from being combative.

"You weren't kidding," the woman laughed, "he's a feisty one!"

"Be careful with this one, Doc," Cardona replied. "He's more than just a flight risk. He might have some well-connected friends come looking for him. You're going to want to do a full workup on him first thing and get him prepped and processed ASAP."

"How old is he?" The vet climbed into the van and stared at Barba through the kennel bars.

Barba glared at her, pissed she wasn't even bothering to speak to him. Instead, she was only talking to the agent, referring to him as if he wasn't even human. "I'm 36."

She ignored him and looked to Cordona for the answer.

"He's 36," Cardona replied as if Barba hadn't just said the same. "As far as I can tell, he's one for the books. I think this is the longest any in-valid omega has gone without being registered, at least in my tenure.

"His suppressant dealer got pinched. Not an easy arrest. The guy was careful. Very. He dealt in some really high-end drugs. Rolled over on a dozen Omegas to cut a deal for leniency with his case.

"But this renegade pet here was definitely the prize," Cardona smirked and shot Barba an infuriating wink.

"So this is really his first time being brought in?" The vet shook her head in amazement. "I've had older pets in here, but if he's really never been registered, then that's certainly record-breaking!

"We'll be sure to handle him accordingly, Agent. There is nothing I despise more than an Omega thinking it's above the law."

* * *

In just a few hours, Rafael Barba's life had so dramatically changed.

Naked, except for the tight collar biting into his neck, he did his best to hold back tears. He had been gagged and stripped of his signature three-piece suit before the host of handlers who had just hoisted him onto the metal exam table.

His ears still rang with all their disgusting comments, talking about him as though he were an animal or worse, a cut of meat. As they'd literally torn off his clothes and forced him into this humiliating position, they'd joked about his "tits," his ass, his penis and testicles, and sneered at his body hair. What's more, they even talked about how fuckable (or not) they thought him. It was awful.

But it was also just the start of his ordeal.

The collar he had been forced into was chained to one end of the table. His hands were still restrained behind his back, his ankles now secured to the tables' other corners at his feet.

The handlers had fought over who would take home his suit and tie. His limited edition Brooks Brothers shoes had been paired again only to be taken too. Credit cards and ID shredded in front of him, cash divided, his emptied Emporio Armani wallet had been stuffed into a stained scrubs pocket.

Someone had even claimed his sock garters and suspenders.

His eyes fell on what they didn't want, his torn dress shirt, undergarments, and patterned socks lying in tatters on the floor.

Barba wanted to scream. Instead, he found his ass hiked up by rough hands. Already choked by the tension on the chain connected to his collar, he was further suffocated by other brutal fingers on his shoulders, forcing his chest to the table's cold steel.

He shouted and snarled as behind him the veterinarian penetrated his rectum with an ultrasound wand. She clucked her tongue as she examined his most intimate spaces.

"Definitely an omega," she noted aloud as a Beta-male assistant in the room recorded her findings. "Not a virgin by any means, even though there are no visible knotting scars."

"Rebellious thing's been out, slutting around this whole time," the handler pinning Barba's chest muttered. "Probably getting fucked by everything but what he should, aching for that missing knot."

"Unprofessional, Anders," the vet tsked. But this was followed by a chuckle. "You're right, though. They might be able to play dress-up, this one pretty successfully. But no Omega, even a barren bitch, can ever deny what they're made for."

Trying to shift away from the probing end of the wand, Barba wanted to curl up and die. This was the most debased experience he had ever endured.

The fact that the doctor discussed his sex-life with her subordinate wasn't making matters better. What did they care if he was the type of man that enjoyed the attention of others? It wasn't a crime. His body and his pleasure were his own.

Or, at least, they had been.

"And no signs of ever having been chipped," another Beta assistant replied, putting down the scanner he had used to check. "This pet really has never been registered."

"Do you have the result of that blood work yet?" the vet asked.

"Er… yes," the Beta replied, after going over and looking at the computer to enter the results of the scan. He pulled up another screen. "He's negative for evidence of any heat-bearing pheromones, past or present. His O-levels are significantly lower than any fertile Omega."

"At least that doesn't stop the bitch from getting slick," the vet pulled the wand from Barba's ass with a wet slurp. "Good thing we checked, though. I would hate for this to be one of those rare cases where an omega presents in late adulthood."

"What do we do with him now?"

"Put _it_ in quarantine..." Stepping back, the vet dropped the wand on a tray. She peeled off her latex gloves. "After the handlers have their fun first, of course. 172021 needs a crash course on what it means to be a pet. And that might speed things along a bit.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to see if I can't do some research on a few procedures. This rogue bitch has been passing itself off as a person for way too long. I'm going to ensure it isn't capable of doing that again should it get adopted."

* * *

Barba knew terrible things happened to pets; he really did. Some of the spoiled Alphas at Harvard had thought it was a good idea to bring their pets to school with them. He heard their whimpers and cries through the thin walls of his room at the fraternity. And he'd seen what had happened to those poor creatures firsthand at college parties. Later on, even recently, he'd witnessed pets' plights at some high-end lawyers' get-togethers: broken things passed around like party favors.

He tried to avoid such events, they made him uncomfortable for obvious reasons. When he had to attend these affairs, he'd always found some way to keep from participating. But while he felt pity for the pets, such a fate for himself had somehow always seemed an impossibility. He had never really expected he'd ever be the one caught between the cocks. This feeling had increased over the years of his successful 'passing.'

But now...

While sexually active and no stranger to men, women, or the occasional non-binary, what happened to him as soon as he left the exam room was beyond his worst nightmare. Six of the Center's handlers had gathered in a vacant room to break in their new arrival. Well, technically, the room was empty except for a makeshift breeding bench complete with chains and leather straps.

Ass leaking, still wet from the wand and now slicking with fear too, Barba quickly learned few things appealed more to this nearly all-Alpha pack than an unbroken pet.

They strapped him eagerly onto the breeding bench. The name of the torture device a misnomer since everyone present, including him, knew he wasn't ever going to 'catch' no matter how much he was fucked.

Once secured, his hair was grabbed and his head pulled up. Nose pinched, when Barba took a gasping breath, an adjustable ring gag was shoved into his mouth. The steel of it clacked against his teeth and cut the insides of his cheeks.

He tasted the gag's steel and the copper of his own blood, but these would soon be replaced by even more unfortunate flavors.

Once the gag was in, one of the handlers cranked it open to its widest setting. This was necessary for the ease of Alphas' massive members. Barba's jaw was pried so wide, he thought it might dislocate. As soon as it was ensured there'd be no biting, a fat, and none too clean, Alpha cock was thrust between his lips.

The meaty dick in his mouth muffled his screaming. Barba gagged and choked as it battered the back of his throat. Strands of spittle soon hung from his chin as his mouth was raped. With a hand gripping his bangs and the other on his jaw, the handler kept his head in place. Even if he had been able to pull away from this oral impaling, there was another handler waiting, just as eager to take the other's place.

Rendered incapable of speech at the moment, Barba knew even if he could talk, entreating these men to cease their assault would fall on deaf ears. Cries of 'no' and 'stop' would only be met with sneers.

Besides, legally speaking, one had to be a person to get raped. And as a pet, he was not a person. Technically he hadn't been one since he had failed to present as a teenager.

"You looked so pretty," one of his not-rapists chuckled, the one the Vet had called Anders, "hauled in here in that suit. But you look even prettier now where you belong: cunt up with a cock between your lips."

But there wasn't just a cock between his lips; there was also one viciously thrusting between the cheeks of his ass, pummeling his puckered O-hole.

Being an Omega gave him the advantage of his slick while being anally violated. Even so, the way they pounded into him like a two-dollar whore, Barba knew from the pain they were doing grave physical damage.

Tears streamed down his face. He wept around the choke of cock, despite having told himself earlier he'd be resilient.

Being dragged into this place like a rabid dog was one thing, damaging his pride and knocking his sense of self. But the physical torture of being raped was something else entirely. It was excruciating. And stuffed as he was, Barba couldn't even scream.

What he wouldn't give to just go back in time a few hours and take off before Cardona ever had a chance to catch him. After doing business together for a dozen years, the betrayal of his Beta-dealer was like acid in his increasingly cum-filled guts. He hoped the bastard got a taste of what Alphas were capable of and suffered this same fate in jail.

"Pretty omega slut," another one of the Alphas chimed in. "Rex, you done with that whore hole yet? Some of us would like a turn now that the bitch has been properly loosened."

"Shut it, Butch. Just give me a second," Rex replied, his breath strained as his thrusts became more erratic.

Despite being no stranger to anal sex, Barba had been extremely cautious with whom he had slept with in the past. And the vet was right in her comments: never, in his life, had he fucked an Alpha.

And there was a very good reason for that.

Terrified and hurting, Barba screamed around the thick rod plundering his throat when the cock within him started to pulse and expand. He felt his insides tear at the sudden swell.

"Oh, fuck," Rex groaned, collapsing atop his back.

Ass full of cum and spread painfully wide by an expansive Alpha dick, Barba continued to whimper around the cock, gagging his mouth.

"Rex," another handler said, "get off the bitch already.

"I can't," Rex replied, pushing himself up ever so slightly.

"Seriously?" Handler Butch grumbled. "You're not even in rut. How'd you manage to get excited enough to pop a knot?"

 _Fuck!_ Barba's mind screamed where his mouth couldn't. _Get that fucking knot out of me!_

"Not fair that you lock the rest of us out of that sweet little cunt," Anders handler grumbled.

Barba wasn't surprised, hearing himself referenced in only the crudest terms of his anatomy. Utterly humiliating, it just drove home the knowledge he really wasn't a human in their eyes, just a pet with warm, wet holes they could fuck.

_I want this to be over. Someone just make them stop. Dios mio, please._

"You'll get your turn soon enough," Rex snarked at his colleagues. "I'll pull out in a minute."

"But it takes more than a minute for a knot to go down, you dumb fuck."

"I'll just yank it out. Then he'll really be loose for ya."

Barba would've screamed again at this pronouncement. However, the handler fucking his face suddenly unleashed a torrent of cum down his throat, choking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your hearts are strapped in, because this is going to get worse before it gets better.
> 
> Also, for those who like to know these things, Barba's pet ID # is the late day he appeared on the show 01/07/2021.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, if you're on Facebook and interested in interacting with other fans in this genre, feel free to join a group Muse helps run: [All Things Law & Order Fan Fiction](https://www.facebook.com/groups/177158400020357/).


End file.
